Establishing the University of Illinois at Chicago (UIC) Center for Clinical and Translational Science (CCTS) will fundamentally alter the nature of clinical and translational investigation at UIC and our partners (Advocate Health Care, Jesse Brown VA Medical Center, Ul Peoria, Ul Rockford, Ul Urbana). Harnessing our diversity of background, interests and expertise, the UIC CCTS will effectively catalyze collaborative thinking and innovation. The CCTS will organize, finance, and house the infrastructure, expertise, and resources of value to clinical translational investigators within a single academic home, with leadership that reports to the highest levels of UIC administration. This reorganization crosses administrative boundaries to harness and enhance existing UIC resources. A major element of UlC's vision for its future its operationalized by establishing the UIC CCTS, which will have the following Specific Alms. Specific Aim # 1: Create and develop an academic home for clinical translational research at UIC. This home will provide a flexible and adaptable infrastructure to stimulate collaborative thinking, generative discourse, and collective action to facilitate clinical and translational investigation. The creation of this home will include establishing a robust Pilot Grant Program, a Clinical and Translational Science Academy, a web-based and geographic single-point-of-access for investigators to make use of CCTS expertise and resources, and a CCTS Matchmaking service to identify and catalyze novel collaborations. Specific Aim # 2 contributes to the academic home by establishing the research service infrastructure (the 6 Research Service Cores) to provide clinical research support services required by clinical and translational investigators. Soecific Aim # 3 contributes to creation of the academic home by providing multifaceted educational experiences for pre-and post-doctoral trainees, junior faculty, and established faculty wishing to extend their thinking beyond their current disciplinary boundaries. Establishing the UIC CCTS will optimize collaboration with our key clinical research partners, and allow us to facilitate new and innovative investigation in pediatrics and community-based science. The administrative reorganization represented by the UIC CCTS will lead to rationalization and integration of significant and mature UIC resources for clinical translational research. It will add to these resources to produce something better for clinical translational researchers and trainees at UIC and at key partner institutions. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) University of Illinois at Chicago, Chicago, IL Advocate Health Care, Oakbrook, IL Jesse Brown VA Medical Center, Chicago, IL University of Illinois, Peoria, IL University of Illinois, Rockford, IL University of Illinois, Urbana, IL PHS 398 (Rev. 11/07) Page 2 Form Page 2 Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): Mazzone, Theodore, MD KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information in the fomiat shown below, start with Principal Investigator(s). List all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Name eRA Commons User Name Organization Role on Project Mazzone, Theodore THEODOREM UIC Principal Investigator Anderson, Burton UIC Rsch. Advocate RSAC Baldyga, William UIC Institution Liaison, CERC Balla, Andrew UIC Tech Advisor, 1 1 RC Barnes-Boyd, Cynthia UIC Institution Liaison, CERC Beam, Craig CRBEAM UIC Core Director, DAC Berbaum, Michael MBERBAUM UIC Asst Director, Eval/Track Boyd, Andrew UIC Lead Health Informatician, BIC Braunschweig, Carol UIC Dir. Nutrition Svcs., CIC Brooks, Ian BROOKSI UIC Assoc Director, BIC Calhoun, Elizabeth ECALHOUN UIC Program Leader, CERC Campbell, Suzann CAMPBELLS UIC Dir, Mentoring Academy Clemens, Mary Ann Advocate Health Care Advocate Liaison Dancy, Barbara BARBARADANCY UIC Core co-Director, CERC Ferrans, Carol CFERRANS UIC Program Leader, CERC Fitzgibbon, Marian MARIANFITZGIBBON UlC/Jesse Brown VA Wksp/Seminar Chair, K30 Galanter, William UIC Clinical Database Advisor, BIC Gerber, Ben UIC Clinical Database Advisor, BIC Goldstein, Jay JLGOLDST UIC Core co-Director, CIC Gordon, Howard UIC Clinical Database Advisor, BIC Hoff, Julie UIC Dir Clin Res Oper, CIC Hynes, Denise UIC Core Director, BIC Johnson, Michael MEJOHNSON UIC Core Director, TTRC Johnson, Timothy TIMOTHYJ UIC Assoc Director, Eval/Track Liang, Jie UIC Lead Bio. Informatician, BIC Marucha, Phillip MARUCHA UIC Program Director, K12 Menon, Usha USHAMENON UIC Core co-Director, CERC Mermelstein, Robin UIC Director, NTCS Pacini, Michael UIC Research Pharmacist, CIC Porges, Stephen SPORGES UIC Core co-Director, CIC Prabhakar, Bellur BPRABHAK UIC Assoc Director, NTCS Sandlow, Leslie UIC Curric Comm Chair, K30 Santarsiero, Bernard SANTARSIERO UIC Tech Response Mgr.TTRC Sewell, Richard UIC Institution Liaison, CERC Slimmer, Lynda UIC Rsch. Advocate, RSAC Stein, Mark MASTEIN UIC Core Director, RSAC Tobacman, Larry LTOBACMAN UIC Dir. T32/ASSOC. Dir. NTCS PHS 398 (Rev. 11/07) Page 3 Form Page 2 Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle) Valenta, Annette VALENTAA UIC Wadsworth, Andrew UIC Welch, Eric UIC Xie, Hue UIC Zwanziger, Jack JZWANZ:IiG UIC Mazzone, Theodore MD Assoc Director, BIC Usability Expert, BIC Asst Director, Eval/Track Asst Dir Supp Svcs, DAC Assoc Director, RETCD OTHER SIGNIFICANT CONTRIBUTORS Name Organization Anderson-Shaw, Lisa UIC Beck, William UIC Behm, Fred UIC Berger-Wolf, Tanya UIC Bolton, Judy UIC Bowman, Mary UIC Bressler, Linda UIC Campbell, Richard UIC Carley, David UIC Corcos, Daniel UIC Crowe, David UIC Dai, Yang UIC Danziger, Larry UIC Davis, Faith UIC DiPietro, Luisa UIC Farnsworth, Norman UIC Fischer, James UIC Geller, Stacie UIC Gibbons, Robert UIC Goldman, Susan UIC Grossman, Robert UIC Hedeker, Donald UIC Heller, Tamar UIC Hendrickson, William UIC Hershow, Ronald UIC Hidalgo, Guillermo UIC Kaplan, Bruce UIC Kassel, Jon UIC Keenan, Gail UIC Kelleher, Neil University of Illinois [unreadable] Urbana Kenyon, Robert UIC Kielhofner, Gary UIC Lambert, Bruce UIC PHS 398 (Rev. 11/07) Page 4 Role on Project Group Member, RSAC Mentoring Academy Member, RETCD Group Member, 1 1 RC Group Member, BIC Group Member, 1 1 RC Group Member, BIC Group Member, RSAC Group Member, Eval/Track Mentoring Academy Member, RETCD Mentoring Academy Member, RETCD Mentoring Academy Member, RETCD Group Member, BIC Group Member, RSAC Mentor, CERC Mentoring Academy Member, RETCD Group Member, TTRC Group Member, 1 1 RC Group Member, CERC Group Member, DAC Group Member, RSAC Group Member, BIC Group Member, DAC Mentor, CERC Group Member, 1 1 RC Group Member, CIC Group Member, CIC Group Member, CIC Group Member, CIC Group Member, BIC Collaborator Group Member, BIC Mentoring Academy Member, RETCD Mentoring Academy Member, RETCD Form Page 2 Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): Mazzone, Lau, Alan UIC Leigh, Jason UIC Lipsky, Martin University of inois - Rockford Magin, Richard UIC Maki, Pauline UIC McAuley, Robert UIC Miller, Arlene UIC Nelson, Peter UIC Norr, Kathleen UIC Novak, Richard UIC Nyenhuis, David UIC Onyuksel, Hayat, UIC Prohaska, Thomas UIC Quinn, Lauretta UIC Rusch, Sara University of Illinois - Peoria Russell, Brenda UIC Scherrer, Carol UIC Schmidt, Marylou UIC Schumock, Glen UIC Schwartz, Bradford University of Illinois - Urbana Shaver, Joan UIC Smallheiser, Neil UIC Sokas, Rosemary UIC Sweeney, John UIC Thulborn, Keith UIC Trickett, Edison UIC van Breeman, Richard UIC Warnecke, Richard UIC Wilkie, Diana UIC Wu, Christine UIC Yu, Clement UIC Zenk, Shannon UIC Theodore MD Group Member, CIC Group Member, BIC Collaborator Group Member, BIC Group Member, CIC Group Member, BIC Mentor, CERC Group Member, BIC Mentor, CERC Group Member, CIC Group Member, CIC Group Member, TTRC Mentoring Academy Member, RETCD Group Member, CIC Collaborator Mentoring Academy Member, RETCD Group Member, BIC Group Member, RSAC Group Member, DAC Collaborator Group Member, CERC Group Member, BIC Mentoring Academy Member, RETCD Mentoring Academy Member, RETCD Group Member, TTRC Mentor, CERC Group Member, TTRC Mentoring Academy Member, RETCD Mentor, CERC Group Member, CIC &RSAC Group Member, BIC Group Member, CERC *BIC, Biomedical Informatics Core;CERC, Community Engagement and Research Core, CIC, Clinical Interface Core;DAC, Design and Analysis Core;Eval/Track, Evaluation and Tracking;NTCS, Novel Translational and Collaborative Studies;RSAC, Regulatory Support and Advocacy Core;RETCD, Research Education, Training, and Career Development;TTRC, Translational Technologies and Resources Core PHS 398 (Rev. 11/07) Page 5 Form Page 2 Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Mazzone, Theodore MD TABLE OF CONTENTS Page Numbers Face Page 1 Description, Performance Sites, Key Personnel, Other Significant Contributors- 2-5 Table of Contents 6-9 CTSA Summary Budget Spreadsheet- 10 Budgets: CCTS Administration Detailed Budget for Initial Budget Period 11 Budget for Entire Proposed Period 12-14 Budgets: Novel Translational and Collaborative Studies Detailed Budget for Initial Budget Period 15 Budget for Entire Proposed Period 16-17 Budgets: Biomedical Informatics Detailed Budget for Initial Budget Period 18-19 Budget for Entire Proposed Period 20-24 Budgets: Design and Analysis Detailed Budget for Initial Budget Period 25 Budget for Entire Proposed Period 26-27 Budgets: Regulatory Support and Advocacv Detailed Budget for Initial Budget Period 28 Budget for Entire Proposed Period 29-31 Budgets: Clinical Interface Detailed Budget for Initial Budget Period 32-34 Budget for Entire Proposed Period 35-39 Budgets: Community Engagement and Research Detailed Budget for Initial Budget Period 40-41 Budget for Entire Proposed Period 42-48 Budgets: Translational Technologies and Resources Detailed Budget for Initial Budget Period 49 Budget for Entire Proposed Period 50-52 Budgets: Research Education, Training, and Career Development Detailed Budget for Initial Budget Period 53 Budget for Entire Proposed Period 54-56 Budgets: K30 Program Detailed Budget for Initial Budget Period 57-58 Budget for Entire Proposed Period 59-61 6PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 09/04, Reissued 4/2006) Page 6 Continuation Format Page